Ángel Para Un Final
by Pinnita Criss-Anderson
Summary: Ahora comprendo cual era el ángel que entre nosotros pasó. Era el más terrible, el implacable el más feroz... Algo sucedió entre Wade y Peter... ¿Será que todo tiene remedio o el destino tenía pensado otra cosa?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todas y todos! Bueno, esta pareja se ha transformado en un canon para mí y es por eso que escribí esta pequeña historia. Serán pocos capítulos.  
Basado en... bueno, mis pensamientos y sentimientos.  
_

 _Universo alterno. El título se basa en una canción de Silvio Rodriguez del mismo nombre, cuya letra calza con el sentir que quiero transmitir._

 _Marvel es dueño de absolutamente todos los copyrights de SpiderMan y Deadpool. Por y para fans. Sólo por entretención._

 _Para entender:_

 _Cursiva: Pensamientos de Peter Parker.  
% **xxx** %: Voz interna de Wade W. Wilson  
+ **xxx** +: Pensamientos de Wade W. Wilson_

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

 _¿Por qué te extraño tanto, si yo decidí este final?_

 _¿Por qué siento tanto tu ausencia, si ambos sabíamos que esto no daba para más?_

 _Aún me pesa tu falta._

 _Te extraño._

 _Eres mi alma gemela._

 _Eres la persona que más he amado en la vida… pero esto está bien._

 _Ya no éramos los que solíamos ser._

La tarde caía sobre su cabeza. La ciudad estaba en calma, pero esa calma antes de la tormenta. Esa calma desesperante, capaz de quemar los pensamientos.

Estaba en la cima del edificio más alto, vigilando a su gente.

Expectante ante su llegada.

Pero nunca sucedió.

 **Nunca llegó.**

Lanzó su red al edificio más cercano y comenzó su sobrevuelo habitual por la ciudad.

Su mente lejos de todo... Pero con algo siempre dentro...

-... Wade...

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

Hacía calor.

Mucho calor.

El departamento quemaba hasta el aire que salía de sus pulmones.

Estaba solo. Siempre lo estuvo.

A excepción de ese tiempo... Ese maravilloso tiempo.

Pero él lo terminó.

Según que no estaban bien las cosas, que no eran lo de antes y bla bla bla que no quiso escuchar.

O mejor dicho, leer. Sí, le habían terminado por mensaje. WhatsApp era la maravilla del mundo moderno, donde los cobardes terminaban relaciones por mensaje sin dar la puta cara.

Realmente brillante.

% _ **Deberías dejar de pensar el él... No es bueno**_ %

\- Amigo, no puedo dejar de hacerlo. ¿Cómo estar tranquilo cuando no sabes que pasó y además ganarte una sarta de insultos que no tenías idea que pasaban por su cabeza?

% _**¿Estás sobrio? Estás hilando demasiadas coherencias en una sola frase... Y sin insultos... Vaya**_ %

\- La verdad... Estoy tan roto que no tengo ganas de insultar una mierda ni de beber una mierda.

% _ **Hubo un improperio, eso mejora la situación...**_ %

\- Al carajo, necesito una cerveza y algo de porno para alegrar mi vida. ¡Si el puto Peter quiso esto, que se joda él y su puta familia de arañas!

% _ **Ese es el Wade que conozco. Ahora bebe con moderación y cuidado**_ %

\- Y una puta mierda...

% _ **...**_ %

Sé levantó y caminó por su desastre hecho apartamento. Ropa, diarios, revistas, cajas de pizza y uno que otro bicho adornaban el piso de la sala. Entró a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella grande de cerveza.

Estaba fría. Se parecía al corazón de Parker...

+ _... Igual de frío e insensible..._ +

Desde cuándo el intrépido y sensualidad Deadpool se había vuelto un niño de pecho? ¿Desde cuándo sufría tanto por alguien? Acaso ser un Avenger te convertía en un idiota romántico iso facto?

% _ **Wade, lo tuyo con Peter comenzó después de tu ingreso a los Avengers...**_ %

\- Lo sé. Sólo que convertirme en uno de ellos me hizo un completo imbécil sensible...

% _ **Dile eso al Capitán y veamos qué opina**_ %

\- No, al capi no. Él es Dios.

% _ **Eso pensabas de Stark**_ %

\- No. Capi es el Dios y Stark se la chupa a Dios...

% _ **Wade... Quisiera corregirte, pero tu ánimo está mejorando**_ %

\- Oh... Gracias voz interior, acabas de arruinar mi momento. ¿Sabes? Voy a beber hasta quedar inconsciente.

Dicho esto, destapó la botella y comenzó a beber como si de agua se tratase.

Cuando iba por la cuarta botella de litro, su móvil vibró en su bolsillo.  
Con desgano separó la botella de sus labios y sacó el aparato.

Revisó la pantalla con una mínima esperanza de que fuera él. Pero no. Había otro nombre en ella.

~ **CAPITÁN AMÉRICA _llamando_** ~

\+ _Esto es raro..._ \+ pensó.

Sin más contestó

-Capitán, el Mercenario a sus servicios-  
\- Hola Wade, ¿cómo estás?-  
\- ¿Realmente quiere que conteste esa pregunta? – Wade suspiró cansado. Estaba tan cansado  
\- Ok, mala idea. Disculpa -

Un silencio incómodo se produjo, hasta que una voz se escuchó en el fondo

\- - Ve al grano Rogers- - Se escuchó de fondo, al parecer Tony también estaba escuchando la llamada.  
\- Bueno, Wade, necesitamos hablar contigo… y creo que el tema no será de tu agrado- por su tono, Wilson ya sabía de qué se trataba.

% _ **Creo que es el tema Parker… Y sí, es algo que no te gustará…**_ %

Ignorando la advertencia de su voz interior, respondió lo más sinceramente posible

\- OK Cap, si es sobre Spidey, estoy disponible- dijo sintiendo un frío recorrerle la espalda  
\- Bueno Wade, ¿puedes venir en seguida? Necesitamos hablarlo ahora  
\- ¿Necesitamos?  
\- - Bueno, somos tres en este asunto. Sí, soy Tony y necesitamos hablarlo- - dijo Stark en el fondo. Al parecer usaban el altavoz  
\- De acuerdo, en media hora llego a…. ¿Dónde debo ir?  
\- -Edificio Stark en NY, está en el centro  
\- Stark, sé dónde queda. Es imposible no saberlo cuando tu edificio tiene esa forma fálica tan notoria. A kilómetros se sabe lo mucho que te gusta el pe…-  
\- Lenguaje, Wade, lenguaje- suspiró cansadamente Steve  
\- De acuerdo Cap, lenguaje. Nos vemos en media hora-

Y sin esperar una despedida, cortó la llamada desde su teléfono.

% _ **Así que ahora vas a hablar con ellos. Piensa bien lo que dirás antes de decir algo inapropiado%**_

\- ¿Algo así como confirmar que Stark se la chupa a Dios? – dijo en tono inocente

% _ **Ok, ok. Sólo no seas tan grosero**_ %

\- Me hablas como si fueras a quedarte en casa… esto es gracioso-

% _ **Sólo me preparo para ayudarte a no meter la pata**_ %

Sin respuesta a su voz interna, Wade buscó su traje de Deadpool para ir a esa extraña reunión

 _ **++Continuará…++**_

 _Bueno, este es sólo el comienzo. Como dije, son pocos capítulos más o menos del mismo largo.  
Espero sus comentarios, del tipo que sean =)_

 _Pinnita Criss A._


	2. ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE!

Hola a tod s! Sé qué hace mucho tiempo que no paso por aquí, actualizando o leyendo.

La respuesta es simple: Me cambié a Wattpad. Me gusta el diseño, la forma, las configuraciones, etc.

Además, ando pegada con las novelas chinas de Boys Love (BL) y ahí hay una cantidad de traducciones ENORME!

Así que paso a despedirme. Agradezco sus comentarios, sus lecturas y su apoyo.

El cambio de mis historias se llevará a cabo en el transcurso de la semana, por lo que este aviso estará en todas y cada una de mis historias.

Si quieren leerme (por si continúo con lo escrito) en mi perfil está el vínculo a mi página por allá.

Está de más decir que anularé toda notificación de actualizaciones de este sitio. Netamente porque no me interesa saber más de las publicaciones de este lugar.

Llevo 2 años con el corazón roto y es momento de hacerme cargo de mí misma y cambiar.

Saludos y les adoro!

Atte. Pinnita Criss Anderson.


End file.
